In both rural and urban environments, gunfire presents a hazard to persons and property. Various sensing systems have been developed to identify and alert authorities to the presence gunfire. The goal of such systems is to detect the presence of gunfire and alert authorities in a timeframe that improves the odds of apprehending the responsible party, rendering aid as needed, and/or providing other appropriate response.